


Give me a reason to stay.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Return, Romance, decision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve vuole andare via, e pone a Tony quell'unica domanda che lo indurrebbe a restare.<br/>Tony troverà la risposta mesi dopo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me a reason to stay.

_Give me a reason to stay._

  
L'appartamento procuratogli dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. si trovava a New Orlèans.  
 Era carino e  anche se poteva sembrare un po piccolo, a lui andava più che bene. E comunque era più di quanto avesse avuto negli anni '40.  
Il vicinato non era male, erano tutti molto gentili e gli volevano bene. Parecchi gli avevano fatto i complimenti per come aveva sistemato la casa. Era sempre stato un tipo ordinato, e questa sua piccola mania si era accentuata quando era entrato nell'esercito, nel quale dovevi sempre avere le cose bene in ordine, per ispezioni a sorpresa. Con una piccola fitta di dolore, ricordò Peggy..e tutti gli amici che volente o nolente aveva lasciato indietro. Sospirò, cercando di concentrarsi su altro.

Il campanello squillò, facendolo sussultare, preso com'era dai suoi ricordi.  
"Chi può essere?" si chiese. Era giovedì, e lui raramente riceveva visite, se non dalla signora Cleveland accanto quando aveva bisogno di una mano o per recuperare Fuffy il suo gatto, o per invitarlo semplicemente a pranzo.  
Quando aprì la porta, tutto si aspettava tranne di ritrovarsi a fissare il volto sorridente di Tony Stark.  
\- T-Tony?! - esclamò sbigottito, a bocca aperta.  
\- Ehilà, Cap! - ribattè lui gioviale, anche se Steve notò che il suo sorriso era un po stiracchiato. Per non parlare del suo aspetto : i capelli erano scompigliati, e la barba sfatta.  Indossava una camicia bianca in pantaloni grigio chiaro di lino, tenuti su dalla cintura e scarpe da ginnastica sotto. Il braccio sinistro era avvolto in una fitta rete di fasce e si manteneva grazie d un tutore blu notte.  
\- Ma che diavolo ti è successo? - riuscì a domandare, dopo una manciata di secondi, facendosi da parte per farlo entrare. Quello non si fece ripetere l'invito due volte.    
Ispezionò la casa, lanciandogli rapide occhiate e storcendo la bocca con disapprovazione, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo a Steve, in un moto di stizza.  
\- Nah, nulla di che. Un incidente in laboratorio...cose che capitano. - rispose con noncuranza, fermandosi poi sulla soglia del salottino di casa Rogers, e voltandosi finalmente a guardare il padrone di casa, a pochi passi da lui.  
\- Incidenti con....Banner, intendi? -  dopo che avevano sventato l aminaccia aliena, Bruce Banner, alias Hulk, era andato a lavorare nei laboratori delle Stark Industries.  E se era lui la causa dell'incidente, Steve non osava immaginare cosa avesse combinato.  
-Mmh..si e no, ma comunque è stato risolto, quindi non ti preoccupare. - e liquidò la questione con un gesto dell mano - sono venuto p-  -  ma Steve l'interruppe,  dopo che la sua mente gli aveva proposto l'interrogativo su come Tony l'avesse trovato, visto che lui non aveva detto a nessuno dov'era andato a vivere.  
\- Come mi hai trovato? -  
 A dirla tutta Steve prima abitava alla Stark Towers, in casa di Tony.  I primi tempi aveva resistito, sforzandosi di comprendere un mondo scientifico e tecnologico da lui lontano chilometri. Aveva cercato di adattarsi, consolandosi con la presenza del milionario....e di Banner. I due passavano molto tempo in laboratorio - praticamente tutta la giornata e la notte, se capitava - e a volte Steve si era ritrovato a cenare da solo, o con i due amici che non facevano altro che parlare di scienza, esperimenti, laboratori.....il che equivaleva all'essere seduto a tavola da solo. Così un giorno Steve non ce l'aveva fatta più, e aveva affrontato l'argomento con Tony.

\- Me ne vado. - gli aveva detto una sera, mentre quello era uscito fuori dal suo laboratorio per recuperare un po di caffè.   
\- Come, scusa? - gli aveva chiesto, preso alla sprovvista.   
\- Ho detto che me ne vado. Ho già chiamato Fury, e mi ha procurato un appartamento. - ripetè il biondo.   
\- Perchè? - chiese semplicemente Tony.   
\- Perchè sono un pesce fuor d'acqua, quì, Tony. - e con un gesto eloquente del braccio, indicò lo spazio intorno a loro - io non sono fatto per vivere in una torre ad alta tecnologia con uno scienziato. Banner è molto più a suo agio quì.....-   
\- Sembri quasi geloso Rogers. Sembra tanto che mi stai chiedendo di scegliere tra te e Bruce. - commentò ironico il moro.   
\- Ti sbagli. Io..io non posso vivere quì Tony, questa è....questa torre è il santuario della scienza,, tu sei un Dio tecnologico e io un ragazzo di Brooklyn che viene dagli anni '40 ed è abituato a tecnologie che quì non esistono. E' tutto troppo assurdo per me. -    
\- Cosa? Vuoi un'apple-life? -   
\- No, voglio...qualcosa di normale, quotidiano, vicino a me. -   
\- Puoi averlo anche quì, non c'è bisogno di andarsene! -   
\- Non ho motivo di rimanere oltre. -   
\- Certo che ce l'hai! -    
\- Davvero? Dimmene uno. -   
\- .... -    
\- Visto? - ribattè con un sorrisetto ironico, e uno sguardo cupo - non sai che rispondere, perchè sai che ho dettola verità. - e detto questo se n'era andato.

\- La tua moto è passata per le mie mani, Stevie. Ci ho messo un localizzatore, un sistema GPS. Così sapevo dove andavi. -  rispose tranquillamente, riportandolo alla realtà.  
\- E perchè mai?! -  domandò ancora, perplesso.  
\- Perchè dovevo sapere dove trovarti, quando avessi avuto la risposta alla tua domanda. -  
\- Alla mia domanda? -  
\- Si. Sul perchè dovevi rimanere alla Stark Tower. -  
\- Credevo ave-  - ma Tony alzò la mano, zittendolo.  
\- Ah-ah. Tu hai chiuso la questione, io non ti ho mai detto che era finita.  Non ti ho mai detto la mia. Quindi adesso ci sediamo in salotto, ti do la mia risposta e ce ne torniamo a casa. Insieme. - e detto questo si era diretto verso il divano marrone scuro, che faceva pan-dan con l'arredamento. Steve lo seguì a ruota, curioso e anche un po esasperato.  
\- Allora? - domandò il biondo, alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- Allora ci ho pensato, e sono arrivato ad una conclusione : tecnicamente tu appartieni a me. - e davvero Steve non credeva alle proprie orecchie! Apparteneva a lui? Ma che diavolo...  
\- Si? E come, di grazia, sei arrivato a questa conclusione? -  
\- Beh, tu sei stato creato da mio padre e dalle Stark Industries. Quindi tu, soldatino mio, appartieni al mondo della scienza quanto me. -  
\- Ti sbagli, Tony. Capitan America, è stato creato da Abraham Erskine e tuo padre. Non io. - quella discussione era ridicola. Non era mica un giocattolo!  
\- Bene, comunque sia, Capitan America appartiene a me. - insistè l'altro, fissandolo intensamente negli occhi.  
\-  Non....Tony, no. Io non...-  
\- Capitano - lo fermò ancora una volta quello, alzandosi in piedi e squadrandolo serio -....Steve, non sono venuto fin quì, inq uesto buco, per ricevere un "no". Se non vuoi venire con le buone, verrai con me con le cattive. -  
Anche Steve si rimise in piedi, troneggiando sul di lui.  
\- Indosserai la tua armatura, grande uomo? -  
\- No - ghignò quello, avvicinandoglisi - ho un'arma molto, molto più efficace - e prendendolo totalmente in contropiede, afferrò il bavero della sua camicia a quadroni azzurri per indurlo ad abbassarsi e lo baciò. Steve spalancò così tanto gli occhi, che quasi li sentì rotolare via dalle orbite. Quando si separarono il ghigno non era sparito dalle labbra di Tony.  
\- Allora? Torniamo a casa? - e si avviò alla porta, lasciandolo lì, imbambolato come un'idiota. Rimase immobile per dieci buoni minuti, l'espressione da pesce lesso in volto.  
\- Stevieeeeeee \- lo richiamò l'altro, non vedendolo arrivare. No davvero, non era proprio possibile dire di no a quell'uomo quando si metteva un'idea in testa. Steve sapeva che non l'avrebbe lasciato in pace finchè non fosse tornato alla Stark Tower, così sospirando rassegnato afferrò la sua giacca, e lo raggiunse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   



End file.
